Con metal en nuestros pulmones
by Lyan
Summary: Marceline vive enjaulada dentro de una hermosa mentira. Y Bonnibel está condenada a la más insoportable soledad. Parental!Simon/Marcy. Precuela de Ahora y Siempre. AU.
1. Mi corazón es una llanura

**N/A: **¡Hola de nuevo! Tal y como pedíais en _Ahora y siempre_, os traigo una secuela. Pero es una secuela que en realidad es una **precuela **;). Lo siento si esperabais una secuela directa (Que llegará, tarde o temprano llegará os lo aseguro. Ya la tengo totalmente planeada en mi cabeza), pero quería escribir primero la precuela para establecer las bases en los personajes de Bonnibel y Marceline.

**Cosas que debéis tener en cuenta: **Es un** _AU (universo alterno) _**sobre las infancias de Marceline y Bonnibel. Eso significa que no sigue el canon de la serie respecto a sus pasados (y por lo tanto capítulos como_ I remember you_ nunca tuvieron lugar), pero puede que coja datos o ideas de la serie que me parecen aplicables en el fic. Otras cosas es que **esto es una precuela a mi otro fic "Ahora y siempre"**, pero lo cierto es que no hace falta haberse leído el otro para poder entender este, so don't worry. Ah, y hay algunos OC's pero no tienen nada de protagonismo (en serio) así que no debéis temer por Mary/Gary Sues/Stues.

Y, bueno, quería dar muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron, favoritearon, comentaron y siguieron mi otro fic. Sois vosotros quienes me habéis motivado a crear este verse y a continuar desarrollando mi headcanon. Creedme, cada gesto o palabra vuestra significa muchísimo para mí. Gracias de verdad. Ah, y a los que dejan reviews anónimos: ¡dejad algún tipo de e-mail de contacto por favor! Si no, no tengo cómo responderos.

Para quién lo pille, hay una referencia muy ligera a _Kingdom Hearts_ y otra a _Fullmetal Alchemist. _También me he inspirado bastante en _Enredado_s y _Matilda_. Lo sé, tremenda mezcla.

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic contiene maltrato psicológico e infantil, abandono parental, inestabilidad emocional, serios problemas de autoestima y muchas referencias religiosas. También hay leves menciones de violencia. Si alguien se siente ofendido/a por cualquiera de estos temas, media vuelta por favor.

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventuras pertenece a **Frederator Studios**,** Cartoon Network** y** Pendlenton Ward. **Los títulos tanto del fic como del capítulo pertenecen al grupo **Florence + the Machine.**

* * *

_Con metal en nuestros pulmones_

* * *

**1. Mi corazón es una llanura**

Erase una vez que se era, vivía en una tierra muy lejana, rodeada de altas colinas y profundos valles, una princesa enjaulada. La princesa era una niña de pelo largo cómo tinta negra y fríos ojos rojos, que vivía rodeada de música y altas estanterías, rodeada de gente callada y una ira tan bella que no se podía controlar. La niña enjaulada dormía siempre cerca de la ventana con un ojo abierto, esperando. _Algún día se echaría a volar._

* * *

Marceline nació con música y conforme crece, espera morir con ella. La Mansión ha estado inundada por las notas musicales desde antes de que pueda recordar. Pianos, guitarras, violines, grabaciones, discos...siempre hay alguna melodía danzando de trasfondo en todas las conversaciones cómo una capa aterciopelada que espera en el segundo plano su momento para brillar.

Y quizá por las cosas horribles que pasan fuera, por el terror que se arrastra en la cara de su padre, la familia de Marceline no se comunica con las palabras, prefiriendo así corcheas, silencios, pentagramas y acordes.

Marceline tiene ocho años y ocho meses cuándo empieza a tocar el piano. Es su madre quien la enseña, tan embarazada que apenas puede salir de su habitación en el Ala Verde de la Mansión, y Marceline pasa larguísimas tardes de invierno sentada frente al piano sobre una dura banqueta de cuero repasando las escalas una y otra vez, acompañada de la dulce voz de su madre. A veces, cuándo cesa en su música y se gira para mirarla la pilla con los ojos cerrados y la boca semi abierta en un gesto de profunda calma. Durante esos breves momentos, Arlette Abadeer parece humana. Sus colmillos lucen un poco menos afilados y el azul de su piel se torna de un pálido gris. Parece una virgen tallada en madera, una santa apócrifa de delicadas manos y muerte en los labios.

Nunca antes un monstruo había sido tan bello.

—Marceline —dice entonces la hermosa criatura—, Marceline, sigue tocando, cielo. No has terminado tu escala.

Y la niña obedece con dedos ágiles y corazón ligero. Si su música, por torpe que sea, puede calmar el espíritu de su madre aunque sólo sea un poco, ella seguirá tocando hasta vomitar notas sobre las teclas monocromas.

No puede evitarlo, después de todo. Lleva estos _allegro_ y _adagio_ tristes clavados en la sangre.

* * *

El niño nace muerto pero nadie le dice nada a ella. Se entera de pura casualidad el segundo martes de Mayo cuándo le permiten volver a la habitación de su madre tras más de tres noches de soledad —_"Es por vuestro propio bien, señorita", decían las criadas, "no debe ver esto"— _y lo primero que oye al entrar en la estancia es el desgarrador piano de su madre. Está tocando una pieza de Brahms, tan compleja y dolorosa que la música parece arañar su piel con cada golpe. No le hace falta ver la plana, lisa superficie del vientre dónde antes todo era redondez y ternura. Sabe que ya no tendrá un hermanito.

Los Abadeer no necesitan las palabras. Y Marceline tiene nueve años y tres días, tiene la suficiente madurez para comprender.

—Marceline —susurra su madre, ahogándose en el sonido, y la niña se queda de pie junto a la puerta, aterrada. Esta mujer no es su madre. Este ser furioso y dolido, esta irreconocible masa de llantos y gritos desesperados no puede ser su madre. Ya no queda belleza ni luz en sus rasgos y cuándo la vampiresa se abalanza sobre ella cómo una bola de fuego incandescente todo cuánto la niña quiere hacer es huir muy lejos y no volver jamás.

Los ojos de su madre brillan fijos, quietos, con el hielo labrado en sus pupilas.

—Estás condenada, niña —susurra contra el pelo de la pequeña—, estás tan condenada cómo yo. Y cuándo crezcas recordarás mis palabras, Marceline, recordarás el dolor...—su voz suena cómo arañazos contra una pizarra y los dedos de su madre se enredan en su nuca y rasgan su piel cuándo la coge por el mentón. La sangre empieza a gotear de las heridas, oscura contra la alfombra.

—Mamá, para, me haces daño...

—Estarás condenada para siempre, igual que yo, hija. Algún día te marcaré cómo mi igual y así estaremos siempre juntas, unidas en esta eternidad. Y aunque tu vientre jamás de frutos serás feliz igual que lo soy yo. Aprenderás a vivir con el dolor, Marceline. _Porqué esta es nuestra vida._

El silencio que sigue sus palabras es tan denso cómo la sangre. Arlette se aferra a Marceline cómo si fuera un bote salvavidas en plena tormenta, clava sus largas uñas en la carne de la niña y llora contra su piel, muerta de miedo. Cinco segundos después, Marceline se desmaya en su estrecho abrazo, bajo el peso de la palabras, de la sangre, de la música. Siente el golpe brutal de Brahms antes de sufrir el estacazo final, la última parte de su niñez disolviéndose en el aire cómo si nunca hubiera existido.

Desde aquel día y en adelante, Marceline se prometió no volver a tocar un piano.

* * *

Después de perder al niño, su madre cae enferma y no vuelve a levantarse. Sigue viva y perfectamente sana, pero su enfermedad la encierra dentro de su mente y no le permite salir. El doctor Wilkes dice que se llama catatonia y que no tiene cura. Así que Marceline substituye sus largas horas tocando el piano en invierno por largas horas leyendo junto a la cabecera de su madre. Se sienta en un viejo sillón verde con Lacie en el regazo (su conejito de peluche favorito) y deja que sus palabras llenen el vacío que produce el silencio incómodo de Arlette.

Marceline adora leer. Cómo en la Mansión no hay más niños, desde que tiene consciencia y sabe lo que son las letras, la joven demonio disfruta encerrándose en la biblioteca y sus eternas estanterías llenas de libros, calma y paz. Es el único lugar de la casa dónde nunca suena música; su pequeño santuario. Y cómo su padre nunca está en casa y su madre nunca abandona el Ala Verde, la tiene toda para ella. Una biblioteca entera, con más libros de los que podría leer en dos vidas enteras.

Si no contamos a los libros, Marceline fue una niña solitaria. Y es lógico. ¿Que clase de padre dejaría a sus hijos acercarse a una familia tan monstruosa? Eso es lo que son, después de todo. Monstruos. Marceline saborea la palabra mentalmente _(mons-tru-os, MONS—truos), _y recuerda la primera vez que la oyó, en boca de el doctor que antes cuidaba de ellos _(el que no es Wilkes pero no puede recordar su nombre)._

_«—¡Me niego a tratarla! ¡Es una vampira! ¿Es usted consciente de la bestia que tiene aquí encerrada? Si las autoridades se enteraran me quitarían mi licencia, no puedo arriesgarme...semejante monstruo no merece mi ayuda.»_

Hanson no dijo nada y condujo al doctor a su despacho. Marceline no recuerda haberlo visto salir. Pero si hay algo que recuerda bien es la frase, todas y cada una de las palabras que dijo. ¿Qué significa _autoridades_? ¿Qué significa_ licencia_?_ ¿Qué significa monstruo?_ Marceline sospecha que son términos relacionados con el mundo Exterior, pero cómo su padre no le permite salir nunca no está segura del todo. Y no saber algo con certeza la irrita.

Su antigua institutriz, Anya, le explicó una vez que fuera de la Mansión existe un sitio llamado Mundo. El Mundo está repleto de lugares igual que la Mansión está repleta de habitaciones, y en cada lugar vive y gobierna gente diferente. La Mansión, por ejemplo, está situada en un lugar llamado Normandía. Y Normandía, a su vez está en Francia, que está en Europa, que está en...bueno, el Mundo.

Para Marceline todo esto es terriblemente confuso. Trata de imaginarse un sitio lo suficientemente grande cómo para albergar en su interior la Mansión y todo cuánto contiene, pero lo máximo que Marceline ha visto nunca aparte de los conocidos pasillos, son las colinas circundantes que rodean la casa y el cielo azul. ¿Cómo puede haber algo más allá? ¿Cómo pueden haber más personas? Es desconcertante. Marceline no es tonta, por supuesto, ni mucho menos, y la parte lógica de su cerebro le dice que tiene que haber más gente. Que los criados deben tener padres, y el doctor que les visita también y que los libros...alguien, _en algún sitio_ escribió sus amados libros.

Pero no podía imaginarlo e incluso hoy le cuesta entenderlo.

Anya, que comprendía el desasosiego de Marceline, llevó a la niña a la biblioteca y cogió un Atlas de la estantería. _Mira_, le dijo, _esto es el Mundo_. Y cuándo abrió el libro la niña se quedó muda. Allí había un mapa. Marceline sabe lo que son los mapas, claro está, porque es una alumna muy aplicada y siempre escuchaba lo que le decía Anya, pero se supone que los mapas muestran distancias reales, muestran_ un sitio que existe. _Y aquel mapa era tan, tan grande. Ridículamente enorme. Encima estaba a escala, se percató Marceline. Lo cual significaba que todo aquello que mostraba el dibujo existía en tamaño real. Que estaba ahí fuera esperándola.

Marceline sólo tenía cinco años cuándo comprendió por primera vez que estaba atrapada. La asfixia le trepó desde la base del estómago hasta su pecho, se extendió con fuerza por sus venas y aleteó, dolorosa, en la caja torácica. La impotencia anidó en su corazón y echó largas raíces, negándose a partir. Y todos los sentimientos de tristeza, dolor y confusión se derramaron en forma de gruesos lagrimones y sollozos violentos. No podía respirar. Lloró contra el pecho de Anya durante horas que parecieron eternas y vació en el suave abrazo de su profesora todo el dolor que su madre era incapaz de comprender. Todas las preguntas sin respuestas. _¿Por qué no puedo salir? ¿Por qué estamos tan lejos del mundo? ¿Por qué somos monstruos? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?_

Anya no dijo nada. Se limitó a abrazarla en silencio, tratando de transmitirle todo el cariño y el calor que le faltaba a la pequeña. Estaba temblando. Y en ese momento, Anya Ivanova supo con total certeza que nunca tendría que haber entrado a trabajar para un demonio y su mujer vampiro. Eran monstruos. Estaban destruyendo a una pobre niña, borrando su felicidad segundo a segundo. _Ella también es uno de ellos,_ susurró maliciosa su mente, pero la mujer ignoró la voz y siguió en su tarea de confortar a Marceline. _Aún no_, se dijo. _Aún no. _

_Quizá nunca llegue a serlo._

Al día siguiente fue a hablar con Hanson Abadeer para proponerle que dejara salir a Marceline para dar cortos paseos. La niña nunca volvió a verla y a partir de ese momento, su madre se encargó de su enseñanza.

Todo eso había ocurrido hacía cuatro años. Marceline no cree que vaya a olvidar nunca el dolor profundo que sintió al conocer la ausencia de su amiga, al saber cuál había sido su triste destino. Podía ser una niña, pero conocía muy bien los métodos de su padre pues él mismo la estaba instruyendo en ellos. Y lo odió tanto. Con todas sus fuerzas, con todo la amargura que era capaz de contener un cuerpo tan pequeño...

Aunque no vale la pena lamentarse sobre lo que ya ha sucedido, ¿verdad?

—Y dijo Jesús: _Amen a sus enemigos, hagan bien a quienes los odian, bendigan a quienes los maldicen, oren por quienes los insultan. Si alguien te pega en una mejilla, ofrece también la otra. _Tiene razón. ¿Verdad, madre? —la sala verde está callada y la respiración de la mujer dormida suena dulce cómo una plegaria. Marceline cierra los ojos.

No tiene sentido sufrir por lo que queda atrás.

* * *

Un día, Marceline se escapa de la Mansión. Prepara su salida con gran cuidado porque sabe que si la pillan tendrá que responder ante su padre. Le simple idea de que su padre la pueda mirar igual que observa a ciertos sirvientes la aterra. Una mirada helada, cruel, desprovista de toda humanidad. Es la cara que pone cuándo está furioso. Así que Marceline tiene mucho cuidado con cada uno de sus pasos, sabiendo que sucederá si falla. Es lo bastante mayor para saber a que atenerse.

Todos los días pasa las tardes en la cocina, observando el ir y venir de los pinches y sirvientes. A pesar de que en la Mansión sólo viven ella y sus padres (su padre, siempre en el Ala Este, jamás se aventura al resto de la casa), tienen una cantidad ingente de criados para hacer las tareas más ridículas. Los ha contado en su ir y venir, y le parece que son nueve.

Primero está la cocinera, la señora Poulin qué _siempre_ la ha ignorado olímpicamente para dedicarse a hacer su trabajo y sus dos pinches, Colette y Esther. Colette es vivaracha y risueña y siempre está alegre a pesar de la sombría atmósfera que reina en la casa, y Esther es seria, austera y trabajadora. Teniendo en cuenta sus personalidades, a Marceline le sorprende que no se hayan matado ya entre ellas.

Después está la señora Hayes, la única inglesa de toda la casa y el ama de llaves: reina y señora de la planta de abajo, dónde viven los sirvientes. Aunque Inglaterra suena a tierra exótica y misteriosa para la pequeña demonio, la señora Hayes no da el tipo para nada. Rígida, con ojos saltones de un lechoso color azul y una boca tan torcida que probablemente nunca ha sido capaz de sonreír. Su mirada fría y severa a aterrado a la niña desde que tiene memoria, y Marceline ha aprendido a huir en cuánto ve sus horribles rizos rubios saltar por la esquina.

Los dos lacayos, Eugène y Gäel nunca le han dicho nada. Son gemelos y Marceline no sabe de dónde provienen, pero son los más nuevos de todos los criados. Llegaron en su cuarto cumpleaños y por como se comportan, la niña sospecha que no son conscientes de su existencia.

El señor Firmin es el valet de su padre. Pasa mucho tiempo arreglando a Hunson dado que este, como hombre de negocios que es, tiene mucho trato con el mundo exterior, así que no suele frecuentar el piso de abajo. Es muy alto, con los ojos grises y el pelo plagado de canas. De todos los sirvientes, es el más cercano a su padre, y para Marceline representa el mayor peligro de todos así que pasa sus días observándolo y siguiéndolo con gran cuidado.

Y con Blânche, su dama de compañía y Ginette, la de su madre, se cierra el círculo. Aunque suena triste, Blânche es lo más cercano que Marceline tiene a una amiga (_lo más cercano que tendrá jamás_, piensa a veces) y aún así, la joven mujer insiste en poner una distancia innecesaria entre ambas, una pesada pantalla de cortesías que impide a la niña abrirle su corazón a la única confidente que tiene. ¿Cómo puede explicarle a Blânche las terribles cosas que piensa sobre su padre si ésta sólo sabe hablar del tiempo? Es una relación estancada. Pero por fortuna, Blânche es dulce, amable por naturaleza, y su bondad conforta a Marceline incluso cuándo la sirvienta no quiere.

Ginette es muda. Su única tarea desde que llegó a la Mansión fue la de vestir y arreglar a la señora de la casa y ahora que esta ha quedado catatónica, es la encargada de limpiarla y cuidar de su salud. Ginette, al contrario que el resto de sirvientes, duerme en un aposento contiguo al de su madre para poder atenderla con más facilidad en caso de emergencia. Marceline no recuerda haberla visto nunca relacionándose con nadie y desde que Arlette cayó enferma apenas baja al piso de abajo si no es para cenar.

Es el fantasma silencioso que toda mansión requiere.

Ellos, estas nueve personas, forman parte del mundo de Marceline. Forman parte de su diminuta realidad, son la muestra de que fuera de las paredes que la retienen hay más gente. Hay vida, niños, risa. Música que no dolerá.

Escondida tras unos barriles que nunca se mueven de su sitio, Marceline espía a todos sus criados llena de curiosidad por el mundo exterior y deseosa de conocer sus vidas. Hasta ese momento, no les había atribuido la etiqueta de "personas" en su cabeza, pero lo son. Son como ella,

_(no, jamás serán como tú, eres un monstruo)_

están vivos. Y cuánto más los observa, más fascinación siente por ellos.

El primer día, por ejemplo, después de que Blânche la vistiera y arreglara por la mañana, se escabulló cómo una sombra por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina y una vez allí, se escondió sin ser vista detrás de los infames barriles. Nadie se dio cuenta, pues todos estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo algo que, en aquel momento, Marceline no comprendió: echando unos aparatos rectangulares y planos dentro de una bolsa de lona amarilla que sostenía la señora Hayes con expresión severa. También echaban otros objetos, como pequeños cuadros de colores, cables con las puntas blandas y algo que parecía ser relojes de pulsera.

Todo era terriblemente confuso. Pero Marceline se obligó a atender y permanecer alerta tanto si por la pillaban cómo para comprender que significa aquella escena. Al cabo de unos minutos, se percató de que los más jóvenes parecían realmente molestos con la idea de soltar esos rectángulos en la bolsa. Eugène (o Gäel, no los podía diferenciar), tenía una expresión tosca en la cara, cómo una mueca de irritación, y Colette parecía compartir su desagrado. Blânche lucía resignada, cómo si ya estuviera acostumbrada a la situación, y Esther permanecía callada con el rostro impertérrito.

En cuánto la señora Hayes desapareció rumbo a su salita, todos empezaron a hablar de golpe. El valet y la cocinera también se habían marchado.

—Os juro que un día de estos me colaré ahí dentro y esa maldita vieja ya no volverá a ver la bolsa —masculló un gemelo mientras ayudaba a los demás a recoger el desayuno. Colette asintió enérgicamente, pero Esther se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

—¿Tienes que repetir lo mismo cada mañana? Llevas años aquí, deberías haberte acostumbrado ya.

Ruborizado, el gemelo le lanzó una mala mirada.

—¡Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo! Me da muchísima rabia que nos mangonee así...¿qué, acaso se cree de verdad que estamos en la época victoriana?

Ante ese comentario, Blânche soltó una pequeña risita y Eugène/Gäel sonrió.

—No se si se lo creerá o no —contestó aburrida Esther—, pero desde luego es una magnífica actriz. Creo que se lo pasa en grande con su papel.

—Y cómo no —suspiró Colette. Eso sorprendió a Marceline, porque la joven rubia siempre parecía animada. Los otros también la observaron curiosos— no hace nada, cobra un dineral, y encima nos trata como basura. ¿Acaso hay un trabajo mejor?

Blânche le puso una mano en el hombro en un gesto reconfortante. Marceline frunció el ceño ante esta escena, dolida. ¿Porqué Blânche era tan fría con ella? ¿Por qué no podía tratarla así, por qué se negaba a ser su amiga? Ver aquel gesto de camaradería heló el corazón de Marceline durante un largo segundo. Siempre duele ver como los otros disfrutan de lo que tu no tienes.

—No te preocupes Letti. ¡Ya sólo te quedan dos meses! Pronto podrás marcharte de aquí —le recordó la morena con una sonrisa. Los demás también le dieron animo. Hasta Esther le recomendó que no fuera tan llorica.

—Gracias —sonrió Colette—. Ojalá no alargue mi condena. Tengo tantas ganas de irme de aquí...

—¿Y no nos echarás de menos? —bromeó Gäel/Eugène con una fingida mueca de tristeza, y la pinche se ruborizó avergonzada. Todos se echaron a reír.

—¡P-pues claro que sí! ¡Oh, Gäel eres un...!

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? ¡Fuera de mi cocina! ¡A trabajar, panda de holgazanes!

En cuánto la señora Poulin apareció por la puerta el grupo se disolvió al instante y todos volvieron a sus tareas con la cabeza gacha. Entonces, Blânche y Esther se acercaron hacia dónde ella estaba escondida, y por un terrible segundo la pequeña demonio creyó que la habían pillado. Paralizada de miedo, se encogió en el suelo y esperó los gritos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras rezaba sus fragmentos preferidos de La Escritura.

—...es un pesado, pero estoy de acuerdo con Eugène. Hoy mi madre tiene que llamarme por la operación de Pierre y me hubiera venido bien tener el _móvil_ encima...

—Sí, pero...

Las voces pasaron por su lado y desaparecieron al instante, atravesando una puerta que había al lado de los barriles. En cuánto se fueron, Marceline soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y, temblando, se incorporó. Aunque aterrada, sus agudos oídos habían captado cada palabra. ¿Qué se supone que es un _móvil_?

* * *

Después de aquel primer día, Marceline se esconde todas las mañanas tras los barriles durante tres semanas. Siempre busca en el Diccionario y la Enciclopedia el significado de las palabras que no comprende y a veces tiene la mala suerte de oír un término demasiado actual para sus anticuados libros. ¡Su diccionario data de 2015! Es prácticamente prehistórico. Y aún así, gracias a los libros y sus cuidadosas sesiones de espionaje, Marceline descubre muchas cosas sobre la manera en que funciona la Mansión.

Todos los criados excepto la señora Hayes y el señor Firmin, son _Atados_. Hanson le explicó a Marceline que eran los Atados hace algunos años cuándo su instrucción en Las Artes del Mal eran algo de suma seriedad. A día de hoy, Marceline sólo es llamada al despacho de su padre cuánto este tiene algo realmente importante que decirle o enseñarle.

Los Atados son gente que ha hecho algo horrible (un asesinato, una violación o cosas mucho peores) y después no se ha arrepentido de su pecado. Hanson le explicó que era gente que había cedido a la oscuridad reinante en su corazón. Estas personas tienen un tiempo para expiar sus culpas, para cambiar. Pero si no lo hacen, un demonio (_el que haya de turn_o, le dijo con una sonrisa) se encarga de crear un contrato vinculante de siete años con esa persona y la toma como esclavo o esclava. La mayoría de demonios aprovechan a estas personas como criados o sirvientes en sus casas (_ya que es difícil encontrar gente dispuesta a servir a seres superiores como __nosotros_, le dijo seriamente). Si el Atado se comporta y no hace nada malo, cuándo termina su contrato es totalmente libre y jamás podrá ser atado de nuevo.

Se da por hecho que ya ha visto y sufrido bastante. Pero todo Atado tiene una marca distintiva: una cruz negra con una serpiente enrollada en la nuca. Y, Hanson le explicó, es un símbolo que los Atados deben mostrar por ley. Eso les causa problemas, claro, sobretodo legales. Igual que los presos bajo libertad condicional, tienen muchas dificultades para trabajar o retomar sus estudios.

_"Pero así es la vida"_, terminó Hanson encogiéndose de hombros, y en aquella época, Marceline creyó comprender.

_Ahora_ lo entiende. Ahora que es mayor, se imagina a cuantos miles de Atados tendrá su padre cómo Demonio Jefe y tiembla cuándo trata de imaginarse dónde los tiene metidos. ¿En la _Nochesfera_, ese lugar oscura al cual no le permite ir? ¿En algún sitio peor? En el fondo, la pequeña demonio no quiere saberlo. Lo que sí se pregunta es que opinan las autoridades del Mundo sobre esta practica. Si de verdad son seres tan monstruosos cómo decía el doctor, ¿por qué se lo permiten?

¿Tienen miedo?

Sorprendida, Marceline se da cuenta de que ya conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y que les comprende perfectamente.

Esta, es una de las muchas cosas sobre los sirvientes que Marceline aprende durante su corto período como espía. Y lo peor es que ahora no puede verlos con los mismos ojos. ¿Que crimen han cometido para merecer tal castigo? ¿Que atrocidades han hecho? ¿Acaso Blânche, tan dulce y bondadosa, o Colette tan vivaracha y alegre son asesinas? ¿Cómo es posible? Marceline se pregunta si una persona puede cambiar tras haber sufrido mucho incluso cuándo le ha hecho daño a los demás. Pensando en si misma, y en sus padres, quiere creer que sí.

Quiere creer en la Salvación, ya sea a manos del Señor o de su propio padre.

_(¿puede acaso un demonio aspirar al cielo?)_

_Marceline no tiene respuestas._

Pero descubre otros datos menos lúgubres y tristes sobre lo que hay fuera, y sobre las personas a las que espía. El primero es, cómo no, la tecnología. Es algo muy curioso, pues aunque en la Mansión hay reproductores de CD y DVD, minicadenas, radios y otros aparatos similares, nunca ha visto ningún otro tipo de tecnología. Ni televisores, ni videoconsolas, ni ordenadores — ninguno de los aparatos que su Enciclopedia menciona se haya en la casa.

Los criados están obligados a dejar sus aparatos eléctricos personales dentro de una bolsa durante el día. Pronto Marceline aprende lo que es un móvil (y mataría por poder tener uno para llamar a fuera) y descubre que, por algún motivo, los demonios no disfrutan con la tecnología y prohíben su uso en sus Mansiones. O al menos, esta la conclusión que saca con fragmentos de conversaciones muy complicadas entre Gäel y Esther sobre los nuevos _gadgets_ electrónicos y sus repercusiones legales con las razas no-humanas, y lo que dicen sus libros sobre el tema (que no es mucho).

Marceline no entiende porque su padre o cualquier otra persona querría vivir en un ambiente tan, palabras de Eugène, _"victoriano"_ habiendo avanzado tanto la humanidad. Por lo que Marceline escucha, están atascados. Mientras que en el resto del mundo disfrutan del 2089 y todas sus comodidades, en la Mansión tienen que conformarse con lamparas de gas, chimeneas, cocinas antiguas y una terrible falta de algo llamado _internet_.

_(Cuánto más les escucha, menos les comprende. Pero con cada palabra sólo quiere oír más)_

Pese a todo, Marceline nunca pierde de vista su objetivo, y tras tres semanas de concienzuda atención, se siente preparada para escapar. No planea marcharse para siempre, ni mucho menos. Su madre, que debe sentirse sola tras tantas tardes sin oír su voz, la espera. Y su padre...bueno, no querría enfrentarse a su furia. El plan de la niña consiste en escaparse en el camión que les lleva la compra una vez por semana y saltar a la primera ciudad que encuentre. Ya pensará en como volver cuándo esté allí: de nada sirve partirse la cabeza sobre un plan de vuelta cuándo aún no ha salido. Y gracias a su meticuloso espionaje, tiene la cobertura perfecta para marcharse durante un día entero y volver sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Mientras espera al domingo, el día en que saldrá, los nervios la devoran. Sigue espiando a sus sirvientes, demasiado acostumbrada a hacerlo como para parar ahora, y aunque nunca querrá admitirlo, se ha vuelto adicta a las interacciones que ve entre ellos.

No le importa si antes de trabajar aquí eran monstruos inhumanos o asesinos o violadores. Porque cuándo ve como Colette abraza a Esther tras una discusión, cuándo ve a Eugène peleando con Gäel y gastándose bromas, cuándo ve a Blânche leyendo un libro hasta que Colette se lo quita y todos ríen mientras la persigue por la cocina, sólo siente amor. Un amor real, fraternal y en algunos casos románticos (aunque Colette y Gäel no lo quieran admitir), un amor puro, formando bajo la adversidad.

Aquello que ha leído en libros una y otra vez. El sentimiento que Jesús predicaba con todas sus fuerzas, el sentimiento que su madre nunca le han transmitido, no de verdad.

Marceline se sienta tras los barriles bebiendo de ese amor que no está dirigido hacia ella. Y a veces tiene que irse mucho antes de lo normal para poder encerrarse en cuarto y así llorar a gusto. De repente, tiene miedo. Le aterra salir ahí fuera y chocarse con la realidad que ha tratado de negar desde que era pequeña: que nadie la querrá nunca por ser un monstruo. Nadie le mostrará jamás ese amor, esa dulzura, esa bondad si ven el tono de su piel, la forma de sus orejas y el color de sus ojos.

El Mundo Exterior parece un lugar de ensueño, pero Marceline teme corromperlo con su mera presencia. Y de repente, los nervios que sentía por ver la hierba, el cielo amplio, la gente, las calles, las tiendas, los bailes y fiestas, los nervios que sentía por verlo todo se convierten en pánico puro. No puede hacer esto. _No puede._

_(y aún así, sabe que lo hará)_

* * *

Por fin, amanece el domingo 26 de junio de 2089, el día en que verá el mundo por primera vez. Y a pesar de todos sus temores y sospechas sobre cómo la trataran, la pequeña demonio sabe que está lista. Blânche la levanta a las seis, como siempre, y Marceline debe hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no delatar sus intenciones. Trata de actuar como siempre, pero no puede evitar sentir que cuánto más se esfuerza por parecer normal, más sospechosa se vuelve la mirada de Blânche. Al final, cuándo la joven sale de su habitación, la pequeña tiene los nervios a flor de piel y a duras penas puede mantenerse en pie.

Temblando, se sienta en la cama y respira hondo antes de repasar mentalmente su plan.

El desayuno se sirve a las ocho en punto en el Gran Comedor. Gäel y Eugène llevan la comida y después permanecen de pie en un rincón de la sala en caso de que Su Señoría quiera algo más. Los criados desayunan a partir de las nueve, y hacia las diez han terminado todos. A las nueve y media llegan el camión con la comida, y la señora Poulin siempre recibe al camionero (un hombre grueso, con barba y aspecto hosco) con una bobalicona sonrisa. Antes de que el hombre pueda descargar la mercancía, la cocinera le invita a desayunar con los demás y todos retoman la comida hasta las diez, momento en que el hombre del camión se levanta y empieza a descargar. La señora Poulin siempre se deja la puerta de la cocina que da a al patio abierta, aunque Esther siempre está recordándoselo.

Los barriles están ubicados al pie de la escalera que da al piso de abajo, a medio camino entre la cocina y el pequeño comedor dónde se reúnen los criados. Durante el lapso entre nueve y media y diez nadie entrará en la cocina, y lo único que necesita Marceline es una distracción para que miren hacia otro lado y así poder cruzar el pasillo y colarse dentro del vehículo. Si se esconde bien el camionero no la verá, y después de que haya descargado se marchará. Si todo va bien, con ella dentro.

Su cuartada es simple. Mientras desayune con su padre en el Gran Comedor, le comentará casualmente que planea pasarse el día en la Biblioteca reorganizando sus libros y de esa manera sabe que Hanson no preguntará por ella en todo el día. En caso de que los criados se pregunten donde está (cosa que ve improbable), los gemelos habrán oído la conversación y es probable que la recuerden. Su padre no entra jamás en la biblioteca y esta, con sus interminables pasillos y bóvedas es lo bastante grande cómo para perderse en ella. Una persona que no la conozca como la palma de su mano puede extraviarse con facilidad, y nadie conoce el Santuario mejor que Marceline.

Si llega tarde a la cena, siempre puede mentir y decir que estaba distraída leyendo.

Es un plan perfecto. O al menos, eso es lo que se repite a si misma una y otra vez para no perder la confianza. Cuándo el reloj marca las siete y media, Marceline se acerca a su armario y detrás de los gruesos abrigos de piel que no se ha puesto jamás, saca una pequeña bolsa de tela y una caja de cartón agujereada. La bolsa es de Colette y se la robó hace unos días tras colarse en su habitación. Es un riesgo que no le gusta tomar, pero no tiene ningún recipiente dónde echar sus cosas y no se atreve a irse sin nada.

Respirando hondo, abre la bolsa para asegurarse de que todo sigue dentro. Treinta papeles arrugados que ha robado de la cómoda de su madre, una chaqueta en caso de que haga frío, dos emparedados de carne que robó ayer durante la cena, un reloj de bolsillo que también estaba en el tocador de su madre y Lacie. Todo sigue en su sitio. Aliviada, la niña cierra la bolsa y la deja en su habitación bajo la cama. Las criadas no entrarán a limpiar su cuarto hasta pasadas las once.

La caja agujereada tiembla en sus brazos y Marceline levanta la tapa y le sonríe al ratón.

—Pronto te dejaré salir, Rosie. Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más.

Escondiendo la caja también bajo la cama, la niña se estira el vestido, comprueba si sus rizos están en su sitio y baja a desayunar. Por dentro, está recitando oraciones.

* * *

Marceline está absolutamente segura de que jamás ha tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida. Una parte de ella, una con la que no quería hablar, había esperado y deseado que fracasara el plan. Muy en el fondo, no quería tomar aquel riesgo, no quería saborear la libertad con sus propios labios. Pero contra todo pronóstico, cuándo el camión arrancó alejándose de la Mansión, Marceline Abadeer iba dentro, escondida tras una caja de madera con una etiqueta roja que leía _"TOMATES"._

Todo había salido a la perfección. Durante el desayuno con su padre no hubo imprevistos de ningún tipo, y la conversación se mantuvo cordial y fría. Cuándo acabó de comer, se excusó tan educadamente como pudo y bajó al piso de abajo con sumo sigilo, escondiéndose detrás de cada estatua y planta para no ser vista. Una vez colocada tras los barriles, espero pacientemente la llegada del camionero. Y a las nueve y cuarenta y siete minutos (según su reloj), soltó a Rosie cerca del comedor y se armó el caos.

La señora Hayes se puso a saltar como una loca y se subió sobre la mesa sin importarle el decoro o la propiedad mientras que Esther golpeaba a todo y todos con una escoba en un vano intento por matar al ratón. En medio de todo este barullo, Marceline pudo escabullirse sin problemas hacia el patio y, tratando de mantenerse firme en su decisión, se subió al camión y se escondió atrás del todo. Un rato después, el vehículo se puso en marcha con un sonido ronco y Marceline, acurrucada entre las cajas dejó ir el aire que había estado conteniendo. Lo había conseguido.

Pero saberlo no es lo mismo que _saberlo _y, aún en estado de _shock_, su cerebro es incapaz de procesar lo que ha hecho. Poco a poco, el sentimiento de frialdad es sustituido por la adrenalina y la emoción cuándo comprende que lo ha logrado. No sólo ha escapado de la Mansión si no que va a ver el Mundo. Una enorme sonrisa se extiende por su cara y aunque esta sumida en la oscuridad más absoluta, siente que por fin se está dirigiendo hacia la luz.

Parece un sueño hecho realidad.

_(gracias Señor, muchísimas gracias)_

* * *

Aunque en el sueño no contaba con tanta, _tantísima_ gente. Cuándo el camión se detuvo tras lo que parecía una eternidad, Marceline se las arregló para bajar sin ser descubierta. Frente a ella, había una casa de dos pisos con tejado verde y un jardín de lo más desordenado. Al parecer, era la casa de enfrente. Girándose, vio que la casa detrás de ella era igual y tras observar atentamente sus alrededores, cayó en la cuenta de que todas las casas de las proximidades habían sido construidas de la misma manera. Fascinada y horrorizada a partes iguales por aquel lugar, la niña empezó a caminar calle abajo, alejándose del camión y los suburbios en favor de la ciudad.

Marceline estaba anonadada. A su paso se encontraba con gente (¡Tantas personas desconocidas!) que la miraban de forma extraña o sospechosa. Algunos parecían aterrados ante su mera presencia y cuánto más caminaba, más confusa se sentía la pequeña demonio. ¡Y había tantas cosas que ver! La ropa de la gente, su manera de hablar, ¡la gente misma!, el cielo, los árboles...hasta el aire se sentía distinto sobre su piel. Intoxicada por todas las cosas que tan sólo había leído en los libros, el cerebro de Marceline guardaba la información a velocidad frenética.

_(Los coches son muy distintos a los de la Enciclopedia, los de 2015 tenían muchas menos puertas y más ruedas. ¿Y porqué hace tanto calor? ¿No se suponía que con el cambio climático dejarían de existir las estaciones? Me estoy asando. Debería comprar una enciclopedia actualizada. ¿Dónde estarán las tiendas? Según el libro debería haber tiendas. Y restaurantes. ¿O acaso esto no es una avenida? Dios santo, sólo hay casas y más casas. ¿cuánta gente vive aquí?)_

Tras media hora de caminar por la zona de las Casas Idénticas, Marceline tiene que detenerse bajo la sombra de un manzano para poder llorar. Los otros niños del parque huyen nada más verla (¿Que tiene que causa tanto pavor? ¿Acaso lleva la palabra "monstruo" escrita en la frente?) y ella, agotada por todas las emociones que ha vivido en las últimas horas, se sienta en un banco y cierra los ojos. Sin que sé de cuenta, una lágrima solitaria resbala por su mejilla y le salpica el hombro; al instante se ve seguida por un torrente de hipidos, sollozos y temblores.

En el fondo, Marceline no sabe porqué llora. Su cabeza está hecha un lío, llena de emociones que no comprende e ideas preconcebidas que ha sacado de sus libros. El Mundo Exterior es _muchísimo_ más de lo que esperaba, y al mismo tiempo, no lo es. Cuándo piensa en que tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a la Mansión, _no puede respirar_. Literalmente. La asfixia aletea en su pecho y tiene que inclinarse la cabeza entre las piernas para recuperar el aire y poder respirar de nuevo.

Ha leído sobre esto. Está teniendo un ataque de pánico. Y todo esto ante la simple y mera idea de _tener que volver a casa. _Dios bendito, ¿en que mala hora se le ocurrió salir? ¿Cómo puede volver ahora a su encierro sabiendo lo que hay fuera? Cada vez sintiéndose peor, la niña tira la cabeza hacia atrás y se lleva una mano al pecho. Su corazón, desbocado y dando golpes contra su caja torácica, duele con cada latido. Pero no alcanza a ver de dónde viene el dolor. No comprende si es psicológico, o físico.

Quizá esté sangrando y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

—Buenos días. ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Cuándo Marceline alza la vista se tropieza con un humano. Joven, quizá de veinteitantos y con unas gafas redondas que le resbalan por el puente de la nariz. Sus ojos son azules, pálidos y un poco acuosos; tiene la vista muy dañada. Su sonrisa es amistosa pero Marceline puede percibir la preocupación y la curiosidad en las comisuras de su boca. En general, por como viste, parece uno de los amables bibliotecarios que siempre ayudan a los héroes de sus libros.

—No —contesta ella con un pequeño hipido. Él se sienta a su lado en silencio, con la sonrisa aún pintada en la cara y deja el periódico que llevaba en el banco (_"LOS ESTADOS FEDERADOS AMENAZAN CON MISILES AL IMPERIO", _reza la cabecera, y aunque Marceline gira la cabeza para leerlo no comprende de que habla).

Durante unos minutos ninguno dice nada, pero cuándo la niña empieza a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, el joven le ofrece un pañuelo azul con dibujos de patitos. Conteniendo una risita, ella lo acepta y procede a secarse la cara.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta amablemente el hombre, y Marceline niega con la cabeza. Su pequeña excursión ha hecho que finalmente abra los ojos y ahora sólo quiere volverlos a cerrar—. ¿En que pensabas?

—En mi falta de libertad y en cómo volveré a casa ahora que soy consciente de que he estado atrapada todo este tiempo —responde ella con sinceridad. Des de siempre, su padre le ha inculcado que debe mentirle a otros, nunca a si misma: un consejo que hoy piensa ignorar. El joven parece sorprendido por la respuesta y la mira asombrado.

—Vaya, tienes un vocabulario muy amplio. ¿Que edad tienes?

—Nueve años y un mes.

—Yo a tu edad no sabía expresarme ni la mitad de bien.

Marceline inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, confusa e intrigada.

—¿Por qué razón? Las palabras son sencillas.

El joven sonríe.

—Viendo tu aspecto, supondré que tu educación ha sido mucho más esmerada que la mía. O puede que lo lleves en los genes, quién sabe. Eres un demonio, ¿verdad?

Marceline lo mira con suspicacia. Hasta ahora nadie la ha rechazado y nadie la ha insultado o tildado de monstruo. Quizá esa es la razón por la cual nadie se le ha acercado y todos huían de ella. Porque _saben_ que es monstruo y le temen. ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? ¿Por qué no tiene miedo?

Él, que parece ser muy bueno leyendo las emociones de los demás, afloja un poco su sonrisa y la transforma en algo más sincero y real.

—No tengo ningún tipo de prejuicio contra los de tu raza, tranquila —asegura firmemente. Marceline, aliviada, respira hondo. Quizá haya esperanza después de todo. Pero el joven parece un poco nervioso y eso la descoloca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me preguntaba si te has perdido. Los demonio, los vampiro y los hombres-lobo no tienen permitido vivir en las ciudades. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ante esto todas las alarmas de Marceline se disparan. Si se enteran de que se ha escapado la llevarán de vuelta con su padre, y no sólo estará furioso con ella, si no que fulminará al pobre desgraciado que la devuelva a casa. Este amable hombre no merece una muerte así. ¡Y si hubiera sabido que los demonios no podían entrar en las ciudades se habría pensado mejor su plan! Avergonzada por su estupidez, la niña baja la cabeza mientras los engranajes de su cerebro maquinan furiosamente una respuesta.

—Yo...

—Oye, no te preocupes. No voy a decírselo a nadie, no te delataré. Apenas eres una niña, estoy seguro de que no lo sabías.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta entre escéptica e ilusionada.

—Claro. Sólo me he acercado porque te veías muy triste. Va, anímate. ¿Quieres que te compre un helado? Hay un puesto dos calles más abajo.

—La verdad es que yo preferiría ir a una librería —si el desconocido está dispuesto a pagarle comida, un libro no le importará, ¿no?

—De acuerdo —comenta divertido—, podemos ir después de comer. Y me alegra que te guste leer, no es una afición muy de moda últimamente.

—¡Me encanta leer! —responde Marceline emocionada. Ya no recuerda su pánico, ni sus lágrimas, ni la enorme confusión reinante en su cabeza un rato atrás.

—Pues me parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien —ríe él—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Marceline Abadeer.

—Yo soy Simon Petrikov. Que me dices, ¿vamos a por esos helados?

Marceline quiere decir que sí. Por encima de todo, quiere, _ansía_ decir que sí. Pero necesita saberlo.

—¿No tienes miedo? —pregunta tentativamente. Para su sorpresa, sus ojos están llenos de comprensión.

—¿Por qué debería? Sólo eres una persona, como yo.

Y, aparentemente, eso es todo lo que hacía falta.

Sonriendo, Marceline le agarra la mano a Simon y empiezan a caminar. Aunque le conoce muy poco, hay algo en el joven que la relaja y la conforta. Algún tipo de cualidad que la impulsa a sonreír. De alguna manera, Marceline siente en lo más hondo de su ser que así debería ser un padre: dulce, cariñoso y risueño. No sabe porqué más confía en él plenamente.

Por primera vez en toda su vida se permite creer que puede sentir amor.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido? :3

Ante todo, aclarar que en este fic **no habrá Bubbline/Sugarless Gum**. En absoluto. El fic se centrará en analizar el pasado de ambas protagonistas y su evolución a lo largo de los años, pero los _sexy times_ no llegan hasta _Ahora y siempre _y su futura secuela. _Sorry people_. También hay una trama de fondo que todos reconoceréis (cofcoflaguerradeloshongoscof cof), pero no entrará en juego hasta más adelante. Lo que sí analizará esta historia es la relación entre Simon y Marceline. A fondo. (Pero desde un punto de vista totalmente parental, eh. Que os conozco).

En fin, espero que hayais disfrutado del cap. Trataré de tener el siguiente lo antes posible, pero si me retraso recordad que estoy cursando 1º de Bachillerato y que siempre estoy muy ocupada. Hago lo que puedo.

Y recordad que podéis dejarme un review tanto si os ha gustado como si no mientras sea constructivo. Una siempre puede mejorar.

¡Besos!

Ly~


	2. Un pequeño toque de luz celestial

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Tras una laaaarga espera, aquí estoy con el capítulo dos. Espero que alguien se acuerde aún de esta historia a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado :p. Me habría gustado poder escribir antes el capítulo y dedicarme más, pero 1º de Bach ha sido muy duro. Por fin he terminado el año (¡y no he suspendido nada!) así que voy a tener todo el verano para escribir a gusto y trabajar en mis abandonados fanfics.

Este cap es desde el punto de vista de Bonnibel. Recordad que cada una hace un cap, intercalándose, y como tampoco quiero alargar mucho esto quizá sólo haga tres cap para cada una y lo deje en seis más un epílogo, no estoy segura. También quería recordar que en este fanfic _no habrá Bubbline (osease Marcy/Bon)_ por dos razones muy importantes:

**a)** Ambas son niñas. Y se mantendrá así, porque en este fic lo que quiero explorar son sus pasados.

**b)** Están en épocas distintas. Recordad que la infancia de Marceline sucede unos 1300 años antes que la de Bonnibel. En los caps de Bon Marceline ya debe ser la vampiresa que todos conocemos, pero que aún no se ha encontrado con Bon (como se ve al principio de Ahora y Siempre, mi otro fic).

Que más...ah, sí, dar gracias a **Shizuka Aoi, Scath H. Wolff, AnaidLeon2515, Anthy, Lambochama y** **los dos invitados** que comentaron el capítulo anterior o le dieron a fav. ¡Sois todos unos amores, miles de gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leer mi historia! 3. Recordad, y esto va a los "invitados", que si os ponéis algún tipo de nick al menos así podré saber quién es quién. De una manera u otra, gracias mil por vuestro apoyo.

¡Ahora sí, _on with the story_!

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic contiene maltrato psicológico e infantil, abandono parental, inestabilidad emocional, serios problemas de autoestima y muchas referencias religiosas. También hay leves menciones de violencia. En este capítulo, leves referencias sexuales hacia menores y de manera no deseada (insinuación de violación). Si alguien se siente ofendido/a por cualquiera de estos temas, media vuelta por favor.

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventuras pertenece a **Frederator Studios**,** Cartoon Network** y** Pendlenton Ward. **Los títulos tanto del fic como del capítulo pertenecen al grupo **Florence + the Machine.**

* * *

_Con metal en nuestros pulmones_

* * *

**2. Un pequeño toque de luz celestial**

Nacer es como despertar de un largo sueño, el primero presente en toda memoria; aquel que nadie puede recordar. Es emerger de un océano turbio y cálido, sentir colores en la piel y música en la boca y tener miedo, porque estar despierto es sencillamente aterrador.

La criatura abre los ojos, parpadea despacio. Aún tiene la cabeza llena de algodón y los sentidos embotados. Pero su corazón late desbocado como bestia salvaje y sus ojos no paran de verter agua sin motivo alguno _(llorar, estoy llorando)_ y de repente tiene todos estos _conceptos_ en su cabeza y solo quiere _desaparecer._

Su terror es tan primitivo que ha nacido con él.

—Que interesante...tu también lloras al nacer —el hombre la mira con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Sus ojos son severos, su nariz delgada, su boca cruel. Pero lo que mas aterra a la criatura no es el ligero y enfermizo tono rosáceo que colora su piel, ni la frialdad azul de su mirada, si no su expresión vacía. Muerta.

Durante un largo minuto el hombre no dice nada y se limita a estudiarla con ojo crítico. Incómoda, ella gira la cabeza para contemplar la habitación dónde ha nacido. Sus pensamientos aún son inconexos y erráticos, pero con cada objeto que mira empieza a comprender un poquito más. Empieza a hacer conexiones, a pensar y unir ideas. Aunque acaba de nacer, tiene en su cerebro un amplísimo repertorio de palabras, términos y significados que no sabe cómo aplicar a la realidad. Es desconcertante.

_(Todo está muy limpio, demasiado limpio. Es enfermizo. ¿lo habrá hecho él? ¿y porqué las luces son tan fuertes? ¿y...?)_

Está analizando una pared cuando el hombre la coge bruscamente por el mentón y la obliga a mirarlo. Sus ojos son, si es que eso es posible, incluso más inhumanos que antes (con la pupila cincelada en hielo). Y por lo que parece, ya se ha cansado del silencio.

—Tú —sus dedos le aprietan más la cara y le clava las uñas—, eres Bonnibel Chicle. Princesa del Reino de Chuchelandia y futura heredera al trono. ¿Comprendes?

La respuesta es automática.

—Sí, padre.

—Exacto. Soy tu padre, hija, mas jamás olvides que también soy tu rey. Responderás ante mi hasta el día de tu coronación.

—Sí, padre —responde autómata Bonnibel. Pero duda—. ¿Qué pasará cuándo haya sido coronada, padre? ¿Porqué dejaré de responder ante ti?

Su sonrisa es casi antinatural.

—Ah. Porqué estaré muerto, hija mía.

Y la bofetada viene cuándo ni siquiera la esperaba. Es un golpe seco, duro, dado con la palma de la mano abierta para causar más dolor. La niña se tambalea hacia atrás y se lleva la mano a la mejilla golpeada. Pronto le saldrá un cardenal.

—No me vuelvas a interrumpir ni preguntar jamás si yo no te he dado permiso antes —dice él con voz helada. Bonnibel asiente.

—Sí, padre —musita.

Baja la vista. En ese preciso instante, su cabeza se despeja. Por fin puede pensar con más claridad, por fin puede comprender que hay algo dentro de ella, dentro de su mismísimo ADN que ya viene programado. Mecanizado. Alguna parte de su cerebro_ la obliga_ a mostrar sumisión frente a su padre incluso si _no quiere_ y este, es el primer dato que Bonnibel Chicle aprende por su cuenta. La primera información real que deduce y que no le viene dada.

El placer de esta realización aligera dulcemente el dolor palpitante de su piel.

—Ahora puedes hacerme preguntas, hija.

—¿Qué edad tengo, padre?

Él sonríe.

—Once años. Te he creado así para que tengas tiempo de sobras para prepararte. Ser reina es muy duro, querida. Necesitarás todo el tiempo del que puedas disponer.

Cuando termina de hablar, se levanta del taburete negro dónde estaba sentado y le ofrece una mano a la niña. Durante medio segundo, ella vacila. Titubea en el dolor del golpe, y el miedo inherente a su sonrisa sádica, en el frío clínico del lugar dónde ha nacido y en el hecho mismo de nacer _(porque ha llegado al mundo hace apenas media hora y ya todo se le hecha encima_) pero respira hondo y acepta.

Cogidos de la mano, abandonan el laboratorio a paso ligero.

* * *

Sus habitaciones son gigantescas. Tiene dos camas con dosel fucsia y tres roperos de fuerte madera violeta que llegan prácticamente hasta el techo. También hay una pequeña biblioteca, una mesa con tres sillas y varias cómodas. El suelo está alfombrado y de las paredes cuelgan tapices con bellos dibujos de aire fantástico, de lo que parecen ser tiempos pasados _(personas demasiado delgadas y de piel demasiado clara como para ser chuches, o gente del reino del fuego o del hielo)_.

Todo, sin excepción, es de color rosa. Los matices son distintos, por supuesto. Rosa palo, chicle _(oh, la ironía)_, oscuro, fucsia, pastel, amaranto, salmón, clavel, coral, magenta...y muchos, muchísimos más cuyos nombres Bonnibel no sabe y no le interesa aprender.

Durante los primeros cinco días, apenas le permiten salir de su habitación. Un mayordomo con forma de caramelo de menta le trae la comida tres veces al día, y dos piruletas de sonrisa traviesa la ayudan a vestirse por las mañanas y por las noches. Ella no se queja en ningún momento. No trata de escapar y ni siquiera se molesta en pensarlo porque no le interesa.

Ansía la soledad. Anhela la calma del silencio, las maravillosas horas que pasa estirada en su cama, tratando de comprender la vida y todo lo que conlleva. Para Bonnibel, cada pequeño detalle del mundo es un hecho extraordinario. Disfruta en extremo con el olor y el sabor de la comida, con la sensación de contacto cuándo roza sin querer a alguno de sus sirvientes, y a veces se hecha a llorar cuándo los colores son demasiado bellos cómo para mirarlos.

Hay tanto que ver, tanto con lo que sueña.

El sexto día, su padre entra en la habitación por la tarde y le dice que se vista, que van a dar un paseo. Emocionada ante la perspectiva de poder ver en vivo aquello que ha contemplado desde su ventana, Bonnibel se prepara a toda prisa. Tropieza con todos sus muebles y se embate en una lucha feroz para controlar su cabello, pero cuando sale, su aspecto es mas que presentable.

—¡Oh! Que bonita eres, Bonnibel —dice él, y le aprieta levemente el brazo izquierdo antes de conducirla hacia el piso de abajo.

Ella, ya sea por la manera en que ha hablado, por su elección de palabras o por la intensidad de sus ojos, se aparta un poco, incómoda. Hay algo en este hombre que le desagrada profundamente. Sabe que no debería pensar así de la persona que la trajo al mundo, del ser que le regaló la vida. Pero Padre la mira con ojos llenos de _lascivia (sabe que es así incluso si no comprende la palabra)_, y le araña la piel con su voz grave y retumbante. Cuándo la mira, se siente como si fuera una presa a la merced de un lobo. Su mirar hace que se sienta sucia. Mal. Hace que quiera esconderse en la soledad de su cuarto bajo sábanas fucsia y hace que desee no salir _jamás..._

El dolor es inmediato. La parte de su cerebro que no puede controlar se manifiesta lanzando punzadas agudas a todos sus nervios. Se le hace raro pensar en su propia cabeza como una entidad a parte, pero es así. Sus rebeldes neuronas esperan con este ataque que Bonnibel relacione inconscientemente los pensamientos negativos sobre Padre con el dolor. Su cabeza grita _mal mal mal, no debes pensar en eso_ y muerde con virulencia los bordes rígidos de su mente, devorando su voluntad.

De repente se siente estúpida.

_(¿Por qué debería odiar a Padre? Me ha dado la vida, una estancia preciosa dónde vivir, me trata con cariño...y lo del golpe, sólo era un golpecito de nada, ¿verdad? No volverá a pasar. En el fondo me quiere. ¿Verdad?)_

Se quiere desgarrar a si misma por dentro, eliminar los pensamientos que trepan por su hipotálamo y se instalan en su tuétano. Una corriente desconocida fluye por el río de su cerebro y embota sus sentidos. Está peleando consigo misma, contra un enemigo invisible, invencible. Inevitable.

_(¡No! ¡Eso está mal! Me ha hecho daño, me pegó...me pegó nada más despertar. Eso está mal. Está malmalmal. Y sus ojos...sus ojos...él me desea. Es...es...)_

_(¿Y que tiene de malo? ¿Eres bonita, no? ¿Por qué no debería desearte? ¿Por qué deberías decirle que no?)_

_(¡Por que no quiero! ¡No quiero, no quiero! No quiero que me mire así, no quiero...)_

_(Te equivocas, por supuesto que quieres. ¿No, Bonnibel? Quieres ser una hija fiel y una súbdita leal, ¿no?)_

_(¡Déjame! ¡Déjame, déjame! ¡Vete!)_

**—**¿Pasa algo, cielo?

—No, padre. Todo está bien —temblando, Bonnibel baja la vista para que no vea las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos. La lucha que lleva dentro aún continua y teme que no vaya a terminar—. ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos, padre?

—Voy a presentarte ante el populacho. Ellos serán tus súbditos y deben conocerte para que te puedas ganar su respeto —en cuanto dice estas palabras padre e hija salen del castillo por la gran puerta principal, sin apenas dirigir palabra a los guardias, y cualquier comentario, cualquier pregunta que pudiera tener la niña, muere en sus labios.

El mundo es tan _grande. _

Eso es lo primero que llama la atención de Bonnibel. Dentro del castillo su visión del mundo era limitada. Cerrada. Mirase dónde mirase el mundo terminaba siempre con una pared. Y sólo desde su balcón podía ver más allá, a través de las nubes y los árboles el horizonte infinito, el final que en verdad no era un final. A Bonnibel le fascina la posibilidad de que pueda haber mundo más allá de todo cuanto conoce. Otras tierras que se extienden fuera de Chuchelandia, lejos de las casas hechas con chocolate y las nubes de algodón de azúcar.

_(Sentada en su balcón entorna los ojos hacia afuera y sueña con aquello que podrá descubrir el día en que le permitan salir.)_

Ahora que está fuera puede ver que la fantasía pierde mucho ante la realidad. Y es que todo está tan _vivo_. Cogida del brazo de su padre, baja con él por la avenida principal de Cuchelandia con los ojos volados, distraída cada vez con mil cosas diferentes. Un chuche particularmente original, una casa de bella arquitectura, parterres de flores violetas, los destellos del sol en la cristalera de una tienda, una pareja cogida de la mano, niños corriendo por las aceras...no puede parar.

¡Son tantas las cosas que quiere descubrir, tantas las cosa que quiere ver!

A su paso, chuches y forasteros por igual se detienen para saludarlos y un camino de pronunciadas reverencias les sigue durante su paseo. El pueblo se congrega alrededor de su realeza, llenos de amor. Les miran y les saludan, y cuando un niño pregunta _"¿Quién es la chica del pelo rosa?"_ sus padres dicen con orgullo _"Nuestra nueva princesa."_

Durante un largo rato Bonnibel se olvida de su batalla interior. Comprende, anonadada, que podría soportar todo el dolor del mundo con tal de proteger a esta gente que no conoce, a estos seres que la miran llenos de una sincera y profunda admiración. _La aman_. Sin esperar nada a cambio, sin golpes, ni reclamaciones de obediencia, sin manipularla emocionalmente. La quieren.

Consternada por sus sentimientos, tropieza con un bache en la calzada y se cae al suelo. Caminar con tacones es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—¿Está bien, Su Majestad?

Es un joven de mazapán quién le pregunta, con grandes ojos redondos que la miran preocupados y una esponjosa mano extendida en su dirección. Bonnibel, avergonzada por su torpeza, acepta la mano agradecida y se pone en pie con toda la dignidad que le es posible. El joven suelta su mano de inmediato, azorado y parpadea varias veces en su dirección. Ella hace un gesto con la cabeza para dar a entender que agradece su ayuda. Él se ruboriza, coloreando la masa castaña de su cuerpo de rojo.

_(Digna, graciosa, elegante, harmoniosa...)_

_—_¿Estás bien, querida? —la imponente figura de Padre se alza a su lado prontamente, y Bonnibel le sonríe plácidamente. Los ojos de él muestran un profundo desagrado en la oscuridad más azul. La niña sabe, muy a su pesar, que las cosas no serán bonitas cuando lleguen a casa.

—Sí, Padre.

—Perfecto. Continuemos, pues.

Cogida de su brazo, ambos continúan con el paseo. Ella camina con la cabeza alta, la espalda recta y los ojos firmes. Es una princesa, debe mostrar su categoría al mundo sólo con su postura. Y no puede volverse a equivocar. Sólo Glob sabe que haría Padre si le dejara en ridículo otra vez.

_(Dulce, generosa, misericordiosa, complaciente, sumisa...)_

Será difícil, convertirse en la princesa perfecta que su Padre espera. Pero no imposible. Y Bonnibel tiene muchos años y mucho tiempo libre en sus manos. Será cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Has disfrutado con el paseo? —el Rey pregunta, quitándose la capa con un gesto cansado y dejándola caer de cualquier manera sobre el trono. Luego se sienta encima, apoya la cabeza en una mano y observa, irritado a Bonnibel. De inmediato ella se aleja de la puerta principal y camina hasta quedar frente a él.

—Sí, Padre. Gracias por llevarme, Padre —contesta cabizbaja. El Rey sonríe maliciosamente.

—De nada, cariño. Ahora eres libre para salir a la ciudad siempre y cuando eso no interfiera con tus deberes reales.

Sorprendida, la chica alza la vista.

—¿Deberes?

—Por supuesto hija, deberes. ¿Que esperabas, nacer y ya estar preparada para ser reina? Oh, no, hay mucho que hacer. Tienes que aprender a escribir, a leer, a comportarte en sociedad, necesitas nociones básicas de diplomacia y estrategia militar...sin tener en cuenta, por supuesto, que debo introducirte en la especialidad de nuestra familia: la ciencia.

Sus palabras marean a la niña. Demasiados conceptos, demasiadas ideas. Todo está en su cerebro por supuesto, toda esa información. Pero no sabe como extraerla sin hacerse daño, como comprenderlo todo de manera natural.

—¿P-padre? ¿Cómo...?

—Oh, no te preocupes, cielo. Aprenderás. En cuanto sepas leer y escribir lo demás vendrá por si solo. Y aprenderás deprisa, porque te he hecho especialmente inteligente.

—Vale —musita ella, insegura de que contestar.

Quizá Padre la haya hecho inteligente, pero por el momento todo lo que siente es confusión. Se pregunta, cada vez más asustada, si quizá no está a la altura de lo que su Padre espera de ella. De ser así...¿que haría él con alguien que le es inútil? Un escalofrío, seguido de los típicos pinchazos de dolor ante el pensamiento, le trepan por la espina. Sabe muy bien que haría él con alguien inútil. Y no puede permitirse serlo. Le gusta demasiado vivir.

—Lo más importante —continúa ajeno al sufrimiento de Bonnibel— será introducirte en la ciencia. Deberás ser una científica brillante, cariño. Una alquimista de primera categoría, una doctora de nivel superior. Te será necesario si quieres crear a tu futuro descendiente algún día.

—¿Qué? —pregunta entre confusa y asustada.

Él alza la mano.

—D-digo, ¿qué quieres decir, _Padre_?

_(La mano baja pero no el miedo.)_

_—_Bonnibel, pensaba que sería obvio. Tu no puedes tener hijos de manera natural. Después de todo, te he creado. No es como si hubieras _nacido_, como si fueras una chuche normal. Eres especial, y por ello, deberás crear a tu descendiente en la línea sucesoria.

Las palabras revolotean por su cabeza y la marean como una bandada de pájaros. Pero oye algo a la perfección, algo que se graba en su mente, cincelado en su carne: no podrá tener hijos. Y le duele. No sabe por qué, pero una parte instintiva de su ser, una parte a la que aún no llega a comprender, sufre con ese conocimiento. No podrá tener hijos.

_(Padre dice que soy especial, pero me siento como un monstruo.)_

* * *

En los días que prosiguen la salida, empieza la instrucción de Bonnibel. Pronto, sus horas, antes llenas de sueños y miradas expectantes hacia la ciudad, se inundan de deberes, tareas, ejercicios y seriedad. En todas sus clases se espera de ella una formalidad absoluta, un cierto saber innato y una capacidad de lógica y análisis veloz. Bonnibel no puede permitirse cometer errores, o dudar, porque sus faltas son comunicadas _ipso facto_ a Padre. Y este ha descubierto maneras muy desagradables de castigar a la niña.

Un dedo que acaricia un brazo. Manos que se apoyan en los omóplatos más rato del necesario, piernas que se rozan, ojos que miran más abajo de lo que deberían y labios que rozan su mejilla. Cada toque la deja histérica, nerviosa, profundamente asqueada. Padre le susurra que _aún eres muy pequeña, he de esperar a que crezcas_, pero eso solo aumenta su repulsión. Ahora no es cuestión de _si lo hará_. Ahora es _cuándo_.

Así que la niña pone todo su empeño en exceder las expectativas que sus profesores ponen en ella. Se esfuerza hasta el agotamiento con cada lección, y todo su tiempo libre está dedicado a estudiar más a fondo lo que ya han repasado. No come si puede volver a copiar un texto para mejorar su caligrafía y no duerme si eso le da más hora para estudiar la localización de los reinos de Ooo. Su vida entera gira entorno a los estudios. Y no está motivada por una verdadera sed de conocimiento, ni ambición propia.

Solo quiere evitar esos toques. Esas regañinas que una parte de su mente disfruta, y a la otra le dan ganas de vomitar.

_(Cada vez es más difícil luchar contra su cerebro y el dolor de los impulsos nerviosos. Acabará volviéndose loca, si lucha siempre así consigo misma.)_

Al final, como no podía ser de otra manera, la joven princesa termina colapsando durante la cena dos meses después de su nacimiento. Cae desmayada sobre el entremés con un golpe seco, y despierta mucho rato después en su cama, limpia y vestida en una camisola de color rosa palo.

Padre está sentado a su lado en la cama, observándola con ojos impenetrables. El silencio que les envuelve es denso, incómodo. Ella se incorpora levemente en la cama, apoya la espalda en el cabezal y baja la cabeza para no enfrentarse a su mirada. Debajo de la colcha, sus manos están firmemente agarradas a las sábanas, con tanta fuerza que podría romperlas. Todo su ser tiembla, aterrado, y siente el cuello agarrotado de mirar hacia abajo. En su mente está rezando a Glob con todo su ser, exigiendo desesperada un milagro.

No está preparada para esto. No está preparada para hacerlo, Padre dijo...dijo que esperaría a que fuera mayor. Pero esta es la primera vez que entra en su habitación desde los primeros días, y debe estar enfadado por su comportamiento durante la cena.

_(No quiero hacer esto, no quiero, por favor no me obligues.)_

_(¡No digas tonterías, claro que quieres! ¡Tú...!)  
_

_(¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE, DÉJAME EN PAZ!)_

_—_¡Ah! —grita Bonnibel al sentir los pinchazos de dolor, más intensos que nunca, clavándose en su cabeza. El dolor reverbera a lo largo de sus huesos como un eco, se extiende por su piel y somete la rebeldía de sus extremidades, la fuerza de unos dedos que estaban listos para luchar. Extenuada, la chica se lleva las manos a la cabeza y las hunde en su pelo, deseando arrancar el dolor.

Padre la mira impertérrito, con la boca curvada en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bonnibel, voy a darte un único consejo: deja de luchar contra mí. A la larga, eso sólo te hará más daño. Acepta que me quieres y dale un descanso a tu mente; no pelees contra la realidad.

—Y-yo...

—Soy tu Padre, Bonnibel. Nunca te haría daño.

—M-me ha-has pegado...

—Ah, sí. Eso. Un mal necesario para disciplinarte. Deberías saber que no es mi intención hacerte daño de verdad.

_(Pero si hacerme daño a secas, ¿no? El suficiente para someterme, para doblegarme, para asegurarte de que responderé a tus dese-)_

El dolor se siente como cuchillas que se hunden en su blanda piel. Es como si la abrieran desde dentro, como si la despellejaran muy lentamente, disfrutando del espectáculo...

Ya ni siquiera puede pensar.

—Bonnibel —esta vez su voz es seria, grave. Inconscientemente, la niña alza los ojos, cansada—, se muy bien porque te estás esforzando tanto en tus lecciones. A pesar de lo que puedas creer, no soy estúpido. Y viendo hasta que límite te has llevado a ti misma, dejaré de mostrarte mi...cariño. Pensaba que tendrías más sentido común que esto, pero veo que eres más inmadura de lo que pensaba. De una manera u otra, no tendrás que preocuparte más por mi en lo que respecta a ese ámbito. Come y duerme de manera normal, sal a pasear si te place, haz lo que te apetezca mientras eso no haga caer el nivel de tus estudios.

Anonadada, Bonnibel le escucha sin creerle. ¿De veras se ha acabado todo, así, tan fácil?

—No te preocupes —continúa con una sonrisita sardónica—, encontraré otra manera de castigarte. Y sobre lo otro...

Sus manos frías recorren el contorno de su hombro y se mueven al notar el temblor de la piel.

—La espera hará el resultado final muchísimo más _dulce._

_(Es en ese momento preciso cuando decide que, algún día, se escapará para no regresar.)_

* * *

Como el palacio es tan ridículamente grande y Bonnibel, a pesar de los consejos de su padre, sigue estudiando con ahínco noche y día, hay muchas habitaciones que la niña no ha tenido ocasión de ver o investigar. Dos meses después de su nacimiento, en una tarde de estrés y chillidos agudos, la dulce niña encuentra la biblioteca.

Estaba vagando sin rumbo por los amplios pasillos, con los ojos perdidos en las intrincadas filigranas arquitectónicas de la piedra, y los vivos colores de las cristaleras que llegan hasta el techo. Hay partes del palacio realmente preciosas, que parecen casi una obra de arte, una especie de santuario. Un...templo. Ingenuamente, te preguntas si el palacio fue, en otra época, un templo para los dioses de los Antiguos _(para aquella gente que vivió antes de la Guerra, hace muchísimo tiempo)._

La puerta de la biblioteca era, muy acorde con su entorno, enorme y descomunal. Una monstruosidad de madera fucsia que tocaba el alto techo abovedado y cubierta de complejas figuras y palabras cinceladas en la madera. Fascinada, Bonnibel se acerca más a la puerta y trata de leer las letras que crean dibujos entre los paneles, pero les difícil. Puede ver las letras por separado, pero no entender el idioma que hablan juntas. Además, la escritura está borrosa, fragmentada. Es una puerta antiquísima, tanto como este castillo.

_(Una palabra dice "immer", y Bonnibel se pregunta que podrá significar.)_

La niña, muerta de curiosidad, se pregunta si puede atravesar la puerta. Y lo que es más importante, se pregunta que habrá al otro lado. En su cabeza hace un recuento de todas las habitaciones en las que ha estado, y se percata de que falta una en el largo repertorio: ha estado en la cocina, dos salas principales, la sala del trono, el comedor, la sala de baile, los aposentos de los criados, el patio de armas, dos laboratorios grandes además de el de su padre, sus propias habitaciones y...hay una estancia que no se ha tropezado en ningún momento.

La biblioteca. Todo castillo debe tener una biblioteca, ¿no?

Cada vez más emocionada, Bonnibel observa con ojo crítico todo el conjunto, buscando un pomo que girar, o algún sitio dónde presionar. Pero no ve nada. Y así, llevada por su instinto más básico, hace lo único que se le ocurre: empujar. Presiona ambas manos contra la vieja madera y presiona, clavando los tobillos en el suelo. Empuja con todas sus fuerzas hacia adentro, esperando de verdad que no sea una de esas puertas que se abren hacia fuera.

Eventualmente, la puerta chirría con un gruñido desgastado y cede. La puerta en si misma no es más que una parte de toda la gran estructura, una puerta con tamaño normal, como las del resto del castillo, escondida en otra muchísimo más grande. Cada vez más emocionada, Bonnibel sigue empujando hasta abrir la puerta por completo. Y lo que halla más allá es algo extraordinario.

Libros. Más libros de los que podría leer en una, ¡no!, ¡en dos vidas! Miles de libros metódicamente ordenados en altas estanterías de madera violeta que forran todas las paredes y llegan hasta el techo.

Bonnibel se adentra en la habitación con ojos llenos de asombro, observando cada pequeño detalle del hermoso lugar. Es una estancia enorme, casi tan grande como la sala del trono. En la pared oeste hay tres grandes cristaleras, más grandes que las del pasillo, de forma ovalada y vivos colores que ocupan toda la pared. Los dibujos son preciosos.

En la vidriera más cercana a la puerta se ve a un joven ciervo pintado en ocre y carmesí trotando por un campo de oro con espigas hechas de un amarillo tan intenso que parece luz. Por encima del ciervo vuela un búho de color blanco, con las alas extendidas y el pico abierto. Sus ojos son dos puntos de azul

En la de al lado, la escena muestra una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y piel pálida que sostiene en sus manos una rosa, bellamente detallada con grandes pétalos rojos que caen hacia el suelo. A los pies de la hechicera _(porque sostiene una varita en la otra mano, y Bonnibel ha leído lo suficiente para saber que es una hechicera), _se postra un hombre también rubio pero con el rostro descompuesto en lágrimas de desesperación. Es un violento contraste con la calma y armonía que irradia el rostro callado de la hechicera. Ella, muy obviamente, le está castigando.

La última cristalera muestra la imagen de una sirena sentada en una roca, que observa con anhelo la tierra de los hombres. Su cabello, de un rojo intenso, cae lánguidamente hasta su cintura, cubriendo toda la figura de la sirena. Y su cola aguamarina se pierde en el océano que rodea la roca, lleno de olas, de un azul intenso. Más allá de la sirena y su roca se ve una playa y parte de un castillo blanco, muy distinto al palacio de Chuchelandia. Bonnibel no puede ver la expresión de la sirena, que está de espaldas, pero sabe que su mirada está llena de tristeza.

Si lo piensa bien, son sólo imágenes. Dibujos, figuras que representan algo en el tiempo y el espacio. Nada que, según Padre, se pueda _investigar. _Pero son de una belleza abrumadora y el artesano que talló estas cristaleras, mucho tiempo atrás, hizo un trabajo magnífico. La luz del atardecer atraviesa los cientos de colores, y toda la biblioteca está pintada como un arco iris.

La gran mesa de ébano y sus regias sillas, situadas bajo la cristalera de la hechicera, ahora están inundadas de verde y rojo. Las escaleras de madera pulida que llevan al segundo piso se bañan en el amarillo del ciervo, y la gruesa alfombra que cubre cada pequeño espacio de la habitación muestra las imágenes del revés, reflejadas, como una copia mucho menos brillante.

Igual que en un sueño, Bonnibel se pasea por la biblioteca tomando nota de todo. Hay dos pisos, ambos con anchas estanterías repletas de libros, y toda la habitación está bañada por la colorida luz de las ventanas. Hay muchos sillones desperdigados por toda la sala, así como la gran mesa con sus seis sillas justo debajo de las cristaleras. La alfombra, repleta de intrincados diseños florales, amortigua sus pasos por la biblioteca. El polvo flota en el aire, denotando que no se usa mucho la habitación, y los muebles también están cubiertos por una fina pátina de dejadez.

Parece un lugar de cuento de hadas, triste, desvencijado, solo. Un sitio creado con grandes propósitos que ahora nadie se molesta en visitar.

Muy despacio Bonnibel atraviesa toda la estancia hasta quedar justo enfrente de las tres vidrieras, bañadas de luz exterior, resplandecientes en su belleza. El polvo se concentra en el aire que la envuelve, como pequeñas motas que danzan en azul cerúleo, carmesí y violeta. Con la cabeza alzada, de pie en medio de la habitación, quieta y callada, la joven princesa se siente como una fantasía. Los ojos de la niña, tan azules y profundos como el mar de la sirena observan las imágenes de soslayo, con nostalgia, recordando quizá una vida pasada, una época donde era más feliz y la vida más sencilla.

Durante un rato, ya no es Bonnibel Chicle, que es una cobarde asustadiza sin aguante para el dolor. Durante un rato, se siente como una niña de once años normal, asombrada ante la belleza escondida en un lugar donde sufre tanto. Su pequeña figura, oscura a contraluz, se recorta contra las vidrieras y desde fuera parece un fantasma, titilante y quebradizo.

Ha llegado a su Santuario. Ha llegado a casa.

* * *

Tras su descubrimiento, Bonnibel empieza a pasar muchas tardes en la biblioteca. Cuando termina con sus lecciones y ya ha informado a Padre de sus progresos diarios, corre a su nuevo Santuario para esconderse del mundo. Padre sabe a donde va, claro, y la anima a seguir leyendo porque es _"una gran manera de desarrollar ese cerebro tuyo." _A ella todo eso le da igual. Solo quiere estar sola.

_(Y siempre se asegura de cerrar bien la pesada puerta y de poner algo que haga de barricada por si alguien quiere pasar.)_

Segura por fin de todo mal, la niña se pierde en la soledad de las palabras y los mundos a donde la llevan. Su padre le sigue diciendo que puede salir fuera, pero tiene demasiado miedo. Un miedo irracional a ser odiada si descubren la lucha de su mente, a avergonzar a Padre de alguna manera y tener que sufrir las consecuencias, a hacer amigos que después le serán arrebatados si no son considerados dignos de su estatus social.

Padre se lo dejó muy claro: _"Son tus súbditos, no tus amigos. Una princesa no se mezcla con plebeyos."_

Puede comprender sus palabras. Más o menos. Pero lo que no_ quiere_ comprender, lo que no le gusta_ tener_ que comprender, es la soledad que conlleva el no tener amigos. El peso de saberse sola frente al mundo, sin nadie que la apoye o le de consuelo, es insoportable. Por mucho que lo intenta, sus sirvientes se niegan a establecer una relación más profunda que la de ama y criado, y no queda más gente en el castillo con quien pasar el rato aparte de su Padre y sus profesores (que también se niegan, por supuesto).

De esta manera, Bonnibel pasa sus días encerrada en la biblioteca, consumida por la más completa soledad.

Lee con avidez todos los libros que puede, sin orden ni criterio: empieza por la estantería más cercana a la puerta, por el estante que toca el suelo y el libro que hay más a la derecha. Siguiendo este orden devora un libro tras otro, limpiando estante por estante el conocimiento que le puede ofrecer su Santuario. A veces llora con las novelas románticas o ríe con aventuras mágicas, o siente un terror agudo al imaginarse a si misma como la protagonista de la historia. Viaja a tierra lejanas a lomos de un dragón, lucha ferozmente con magos oscuros con la única ayuda de su varita, o disfruta con mágicos romances que, sinceramente, duda que existan en la vida real.

En los libros tiene amigos. Durante el breve periodo en que vive dentro de sus páginas, está rodeada de amigos que la comprenden y la ayudan, gente que la aceptan por quién es y no por quién será. Gente que no amenaza con tocarla si eso le desgrada, y que no la presionan para que de más de lo que puede dar.

A veces es feliz leyendo estos libros. Y a veces solo siente una honda tristeza al acabar.

Con la espalda apoyada a la estantería, y un grueso tomo verde en los brazos, Bonnibel se cruza de piernas y hunde la cabeza entre las páginas. Respira hondo el olor a libro viejo, olor a polvo y cerrado, olor a magia. Y llora. Se abraza las piernas, aún sosteniendo el libro en el regazo y llora amargas lágrimas sobre las páginas amarillas, llenando las letras de manchas húmedas.

Llora con virulencia, temblando, hipando cada pocos segundos y con la nariz goteando. El pelo se le adhiere a la cara, se le mete en los ojos y en la boca como largos dedos rosa. Sus mejillas se sienten hinchadas y tirantes, pegajosas por las continuas lágrimas que resbalan por su barbilla y le empapan el cuello. Cuando trata de frotárselas, con una mano llena de polvo, se deja largos chorretones oscuros por toda la piel, y la suciedad le da cosquillas en la nariz, haciéndola estornudar.

En los libros la gente llora de manera bonita. _Pero llorar no es una actividad agradable_, piensa Bonnibel. Cada vez más nerviosa, se encoje en si misma, tratando de contener los hipidos y sollozos que la sacuden desde dentro. Desde un sitio oscuro, renegado, que busca amor donde no puede hallarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, empieza a gimotear entre sollozos. Se muerde los labios para contener el sonido, pero no tiene fuerzas para pelear con el tornado que la rompe desde dentro. En sus lágrimas están concentrados todos los momentos de soledad, todo el dolor que le ocasiona su propio cerebro, todas las obscenas miradas de padre, cada insulto de sus profesores, cada risa que oye desde su balcón, cada pequeño instante de felicidad que haya podido sentir. Se encoge en la alfombra como un bebé, aovillándose en si misma, tratando en vano de desaparecer.

Bonnibel no pidió nunca nacer. No deseaba venir a este mundo, nadie le preguntó su opinión.

_Yo solo quiero amigos. Aunque sea solo uno, no quiero nada más. _

_Por favor. Por favor, Glob, si estás ahí escúchame._

_Solo quiero un amigo._

* * *

¿Qué os parece el final, muy brusco? No estaba segura de si dejarlo ahí, pero creo que es mejor cortar antes que alargar innecesariamente...¡mi pobre Chicle, como la hago sufrir!

Por cierto, este cap es unas 2000 palabras más corto que el otro. ¡Sorry! Me cuesta meterme en la piel de Bon. Prometo que el próximo será más largo (este tenía 5,699 palabras sin notas de autora).

¡Como siempre, gracias mil por leer y recordad que un comentario siempre alegra mi día!

¡Besos!

Ly~


End file.
